


Amphetamine Logic

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Abuse, Alien Culture, Aliens, Anal Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, Fuck Or Die, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacles, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londo halts G'Kar's whipping. He didn't consider how quickly it could end up on his own skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> magicgenetek wrote a masterful fic called In the Time of Stones, which you should read if you haven't already.  
> She and Avelera played with the idea of having G'Kar and Londo provide 'additional entertainment' for Cartagia, but decided to tone it down. 
> 
> I got my hands on their ideas and decided to take it one step further. 
> 
> This fic would not have been possible without their plans, or shell_and_bones' support. I owe them many thanks.

It happened when he reached ‘15’. The smell of blood was hanging over the room, forcing its way into his clothes. G’Kar’s eyes were locked on his while the stroked tore his back open. 

“NO!!” 

He knocked the guard over and ran to G’Kar, tearing at his bonds. Stubborn as he was, he would die, and everything would be ruined. He had to find another way to please Cartagia. Another way than a scream. 

“Majesty, I must insist on the damage this will do to your gift to me, I…” 

He heard himself getting cut off, and the crack from the whip. It wasn’t before he was trying to get to his knees that he felt the searing pain on his cheek. His eyes watered as he looked up at Cartagia who stood above him with the whip in his hand. 

“You must insist, Mollari? YOU’RE ENTITLED TO NOTHING BUT MY DECISIONS FOR YOU!!” He lifted the whip.

“Have you…”

*crack*

“Forgotten!!” 

*crack*

“Who”

*crack* 

“I…!” 

*crack*

“Am?!” 

*crack*

The electricity sparked and split his coat and waistcoat. He felt a stroke to the back of his kneecap before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

An unfamiliar sight met Vir when he entered Londo's chambers that morning. Not only was the room tidy, it was empty.   
His nightshirt was flung over a chair and the bed was cold, but he couldn't imagine Londo getting up earlier than noon unless forced. The bathroom door stood open, revealing nothing. 

He wondered to himself if Londo had snuck away to meet with a lover, and then stayed with them, but he shook his head at the idea. He had flirted with the odd human at a bar after Adira’s departure. After her death, he had seemed blind to the beautiful young men and women who threw themselves at him, hungering for a powerful and rich man to spoil them. 

It was very possible, however, that he had finally met someone who was willing to join their little resistance group. Cartagia’s enemies would have to be in impressive numbers at the palace, where people had suddenly vanished and turned up again lacking limbs and a pulse.   
Just as he shuddered at the thought of ending up in the emperor’s hands, the door creaked open, and a rasped, panic breath made its way in, followed by Minister Virini.

"Oh, Master Cotto, at last!" 

He ran over to him, grabbing his hands, 

"We have little time."

"Minister, what's going on, where is Londo?!" 

"Cartagia... oh, we don't have time! Pack your things at once!" 

"But Minister…"

"Now!" 

Despite his size, he was strong enough to pull Vir through the door that led from Londo's room to his, 

"Londo was invited to see the Narn being tortured last night, but he upset the emperor and now..."

He started frantically packing Vir's things, shoving in shirts and shoes and picture frames that weren't his into the bag, 

"Now, he's..."

Vir grabbed him, almost lifting him off his feet, "Is he dead?!"

"No... no, I fear it's worse." 

Virini was trembling, 

"He has become additional entertainment for Cartagia." 

Vir’s mouth fell open and thoughts raced through his head. 

"I have to save him. Maybe he would be willing to make a trade? Me for Londo?"

"No! Do you think this is the first time this has happened?? Cartagia's favorites have all had their limits! Mollari kept going and playing along for so long that we all had a hope he could start to influence him somehow!!"

He freed himself from Vir's grip and kept packing his bag, "There is nothing you or anyone can do! The guards are bribed, the Centaurum is no more... it’s over. Please, go to Babylon 5, try to forget this. You’ll receive instructions as soon as someone has the good manners to appoint you to ambassador.” 

He pushed Vir's bag into his arms, 

"But Londo..."

"Try to forget him, as well. I know you were close, but if you stay, Cartagia will take notice of you, and Maker knows what will happen then. Please, leave!"  
Vir was gaping at him. 

He couldn’t be expected to leave Londo and G’Kar behind just so that they could keep up appearances! The idea of getting Londo’s job like this was turning his stomach.   
They both started when the door opened. A guard peered in, and Virini nodded,

“Follow him. He’ll keep you safe.”

“What about you?” 

“I’ll have to maintain my post, like I’ve always done. My wives and children are safe, and that is all that matters right now.” 

Vir nodded slowly, offering him the hands of friendships before he turned to the guard.

His hearts were racing in his chest. He kept telling himself that he wasn’t abandoning Londo, but something in him kept telling him otherwise. Virini had been right. He couldn’t run in and demand Cartagia release him. 

No. He would go home where he had friends who spoke frankly and to the point, and he would get help.   
As he turned to look at the palace one last time, it had never looked larger.


	3. Chapter 3

The cell was so cold that the floor felt wet. But there was nowhere else to lie. G’Kar had barely slept in the blissful hours Cartagia had left him alone. His back ached as if long tongues of fire were licking their way over his skin. 

He had distracted himself with thoughts of food and his own hands wrapped around Cartagia’s neck. Sometimes, the two mixed, and he fantasized about eating him raw, tearing his flesh off with his teeth. 

Mollari could think it was as animalistic as he wanted…

Mollari. 

He had feared he would break, but instead that idiot had spared him from humiliation. At least for a while. After he had lost consciousness from the whipping, Cartagia had remembered that G’Kar was still there, and ordered the guards to lead him back to his cell, declaring with a soft voice that he had other things to attend to.   
His honor as a Narn seemed of little consequence now that his last chance to free his people was slowly dying at Cartagia’s hands. He wondered when it was his turn, and how long it would take to die. How would he fare with being sliced up? His people were resilient, built to withstand fists and knives. It would only prolong it here, he thought. As soon as they were done removing his organs, he no doubt would die. Slowly. He found he didn’t care. If he couldn’t live to see Narn be freed, or at least knowing that one day, they could be… what was the point of going on? Years of seeing friends die, starving in the caves and turning killing into something that came easily to him felt wasted. 

He barely heard the door creak open, or the guards’ boots against the rock-floor. 

“You. Up.” 

He didn’t move. They started kicking him in the ribs, but he didn’t react. When one of them saw fit to shove his fingers into the gaping wounds on his back, however, he cooperated. 

They dragged him into a brightly lit room where they forced him face down on a thin mattress that smelt like soap and disinfectant. They strapped him down onto it, keeping his hands neatly tied up. 

Was it time for the vivisection? But Mollari had said they would make the incision in the front…   
He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard scissors snipping. 

“Maker. It’s like it’s grown stuck.” 

A deep voice sighed. G’Kar felt cold metal stroke over the tattered remains of his clothes, and bit his lip when they were lifted. 

“Does this hurt?” 

He started again. The Centauri with the scissors had spoken in Narn. It sounded frail and odd in his mouth, but he understood. He turned his head and was met by two very old eyes and a white half-mask. 

“I need you to answer, or I cannot help you.” 

G’Kar still didn’t reply. He could be testing him for the emperor. There were others in the room, all dressed in light blue. Looking around, he could only conclude that he was in a healer’s chamber. 

“Please?”

He was about to say something more, but the door burst open and three guards came rushing in, two of them with Mollari between them. That was, what was left of him.   
His coat and waistcoat, as well as his boots were gone. His shirt was barely a rag, and it and his trousers were covered in dried blood. He was convulsing, hacking blood and trying desperately to breathe. 

“Parin!” 

One of the guards cried, and the doctor gave a sign to one of the nurses. G’Kar got an extra strap over him, and before he could protest, an ice cube shoved into his mouth. Parin prepared a large needle and pressed it into the middle of Mollari’s chest. The erratic movements stopped, but the breathing was shallow and quick. 

“Do I even dare ask?” 

“He angered the emperor. He’s been at it all night.”

One of the guards replied. 

“We don’t know what he’s been doing, exactly...”

The doctor kept injecting things into Mollari, stopping only now and then to listen to his pulse. 

“He’s upset his heart, that’s what he’s done.” 

Mollari’s breathing finally evened, and his head fell to the side. The lash he had taken to the cheek had stopped bleeding, leaving a small swell.  
G’Kar kept staring at the unfocused face. He had never been happier to see him. There was still a chance! Parin noticed, and he leaned over the table, 

“I have saved countless lives, but since that child took the throne, my skills have either deteriorated, or he is taking his toys apart so brutally that I cannot fix them. Now, I might save you if you only reveal to me where you’re hurting.”

The guards didn’t appear to understand Narn, only kept looking at Londo began staring at the ceiling, tears streaking the dirt and caked blood on his face.   
G’Kar swallowed the ice cube and his pride, “It hurts very much. The place you touched, and everywhere else.”

Parin got to work. He pulled a large, silver instrument out of a bag and flicked it on. A soft hum began and something G’Kar supposed was a laser began shining on his back. The pain sub-sided and was replaced with a momentary, but terrible itch. His skin was knitting itself together.

“Bring the chip.” 

A finger pressed gently against the nape of his neck before the skin closed over the wound. One of the nurses, a short-crested boy, fed him more ice. 

“Parin!!”

Everyone froze. Mollari’s raspy breath got worse. The door was flung open one more time, and the emperor marched in. If his clothes had been white once, no one could have guessed. Not only were they covered in blood, but also large yellow and grey stains of sweat. The short hair was either on his forehead or curling next to his ears.   
Parin, the nurses and the guards bowed deeply.

“You majesty-”

Cartagia’s fist made contact with the old healer’s cheek, and he fell over, almost hitting Mollari’s bed. 

“What have I told you about healing them?!”

There was spittle on his chin, and his eyes were burning. G’Kar became very aware of how powerless he was. Had he had half his usual strength, and the straps had been only a bit weaker, he would have killed Cartagia for all of them.   
The nurses helped Parin on his feet, one of them wiped the blood away from his mouth, 

“I remember, your majesty… but it just so happens that the ambassador…”

“HE IS NOT AMBASSADOR OF ANYTHING ANYMORE!!” 

Parin gave another bow,

“Forgive me. Your plaything was having an episode… a violent attack, as it happens, so they brought him to me. He won’t be any good to you dead, will he?”

Cartagia seemed to think the old healer’s words over as his eyes went from G’Kar to Londo, and back to G’Kar again. 

“Put the Narn back in his cell. I have more plans for Mollari.” 

He turned on his heel and vanished, making the entire room sigh in relief. 

“It’s over.”

Mollari sobbed, 

“It’s all over.”


	4. Chapter 4

“My dear Narn!!” 

Cartagia called out. 

He had started to feel vaguely like himself again when Parin had finished with him. His back didn’t bother him, and he had gotten a salve smeared onto the more shallow cuts, as well as a simple shirt. Mollari had been delirious, crying and gurgling blood. G’Kar hadn’t felt for him until now. Pitying him for being lonely was one thing. Pitying him because he knew what he was enduring behind closed doors was quite another.

“Now, I have to admit I have been a bit strict to you. You cannot help your beastly nature!! It is just that! Nature!” 

The guards had once again hauled him out of his cell and pulled him into a hidden corner of the palace meant for Cartagia’s private use. This room was covered in cream yellow tiles with deep blue rims and borders. There were stairs and seats all around, and large pillars with the images of Fauri, the goddess of the sea. 

“Go.”

He said to the guards, waving them off. 

“But your majesty…”

He pulled out a small remote, and G’Kar could swear he had received a blow to the head as he fell down. Instead, he realized that a violent electric surge had went through him. 

“See? I’m quite well-protected. Now get out before I install some in you as well.” 

G’Kar struggled to sit up when they vanished out the door. Cartagia tapped his head,

“I will help you with an outlet… consider it a small apology for my previous punishments,” he wiggled the remote between two fingers, “And this one.” 

With a speed and elegance G’Kar would never have attributed him, he ran up the steps, dipped behind the throne, tugging at something. 

It was Mollari. 

He was only wearing a necklace and some bonds around his wrists. Cartagia kept tugging at a leash fastened to them, while Mollari followed on his knees, wriggling his body until the emperor was satisfied with his position.

“Very fitting, isn’t it? You’re each other’s gifts!” 

G’Kar wanted nothing more than to seem unaffected, but he couldn’t. Mollari’s pale skin was covered in patches of nasty bruises and fresh cuts close to the places where the whip had hit. 

In any other place, at any other time, he would have gotten almost too much out of the sight. But Mollari didn’t seem aware of the humiliation, and G’Kar was in as much danger as before. 

“It took surprisingly little to get him to faint. He’s not as resilient as you. But you probably noticed that yesterday, eh? I’ve filled him up with a little blend of my own creation. It lowers one’s walls and inhibitions. It’s a truth-serum, an aphrodisiac and a pleasant little escape from one’s worries all at the same time.” 

He jumped down and came over to him, pulling him up to his feet,

“In other words, he’s ideal for you to play with.” 

G’Kar met Cartagia’s eyes. He had sworn to be silent. No screams, no whimpers, no moans. But this…?

“No.” 

His voice was thick. The manic smile vanished immediately. 

“No?” 

G’Kar was expecting to get another shock, but the young man instead cocked his head to the side, measuring him,

“I understand. Should I do it instead?” 

He started moving around him like some kind of animal waiting to attack,

“While you watch? Mollari won’t care. Not until afterwards, that is. Or how about I ask my guards in here so they can all take him at once? Would you like that?” 

G’Kar swallowed thickly. 

“I want G’Kar…” 

They both looked to Mollari. He had slid over to the throne, trying to keep himself from sagging down by holding onto the armrest. 

“I-I want G’Kar…” 

Cartagia jumped up the stairs, grabbed a cane of some kind and started hitting him. The noise rang in the room, and Mollari’s helpless whines and moans bounced right off the walls and back into G’Kar’s ears.   
With one well-placed kick, he sent Mollari tumbling down the four steps. Jumping after him, Cartagia lifted his cane and stood over him, ready to strike. 

“Stop!!” 

G’Kar yelled. To his surprise, Cartagia did so, and looked expectantly at him. Licking his dry lips with an even dryer tongue, he muttered:

“I will take him, if that is what you want.” 

Cartagia ran over to him, suddenly puffing his cheeks out like a disappointed child, 

“No! It’s not about what I want, Narn! You have to want him!”

He put an arm around him like they were old friends, pressing his cheek to his own, “Look at him!”

He did. Mollari was sitting up and touching the places he had been hit with uncoordinated fingers, looking over the marks with tired eyes, one of which was blossoming in blue and purple. He was vulnerable, pathetic and beautiful. 

“How many times has he humiliated you in public? Mocked you and your race? Actually… isn’t it his fault that you’re just citizen now?”

It surprised him that Cartagia could even remember such things. Most Centauri officials had reveled at his defeat, and his informants could tell him that Mollari had received gifts and flowers for his work in crushing the Narns. But G’Kar’s name was quickly forgotten. 

He had hated him bitterly. His people’s defeat and suffering mattered a great deal more, but when Mollari went to great lengths to humiliate him, he took it personally. The drink he had bought him before chaos erupted still weighed him down. He had thought perhaps that something akin to friendship could blossom between them with Turhan’s apology as its foundation. Instead... 

“I…”

He felt a jab go through his skin and something spilt under it and spread. Cartagia yanked something out, showing him the syringe he had used, 

“Go play.” 

He got a violent push to his back and stumbled over to him.

Mollari looked like he was witnessing a sunset. He held out his arms as much as he could, joyfully welcoming him. 

“G’Kar…” 

He knelt, only to have him grab a firm hold of his shirt and drag him down for a kiss. Mollari’s mouth was warm, and despite the hint of blood, the best thing he had tasted in days. 

Something inside him reacted to the kiss, making him feel warm and relaxed. If it was whatever he had been injected with, or the old want had been awakened, he couldn’t say. 

“I want things… to be better…” 

Londo mumbled when G’Kar broke away. His brachs curled around G’Kar’s arms and left leg. The gesture was almost friendly. 

“Like… like it didn’t happen.” 

He began kissing G’Kar’s hands. Without knowing why, he pulled one away and it run over Mollari’s head. A pink mark was forming after his collision with the stairs. It scared him how frail he was.

“Like what didn’t happen, Mollari?”

“I’m Londo…” 

He said, eyes very wide,

“Of course.”

“I didn’t want… I wanted… greatness. For us. All of us. But they didn’t agree. They… they don’t care about our history. About my…”

He paused, sucking on G’Kar’s finger. He caught a glimpse of the pink tongue flicking over his knuckle, barely noticing that Mollari was climbing onto his lap.   
He let go of his finger, and put his arms over his head, trapping him so that they were face to face. He pressed their foreheads together, and breathed softly. A small smile spread on his lips,

“I want us like this.”

There were nasty marks and burns around and on the insides of his thighs. The soft, unbroken skin where they met had been left untouched. Reaching behind him to support him, he felt the swell from the lashings. The sensation was followed, perversely, by a surge through his stomach and cock. 

“Oh…”

A brach found its way down to his crotch and started rubbing. Mollari kept kissing him, pressing their chests together. He was so very soft and warm. His scent was his own, for once not trapped in a blend of perfumes. He started kissing him back, running his hands up and down his sides, stroking the bases of the brachs and the silky skin there. Mollari moaned into the kiss, but broke it abruptly and inched off of his lap.

“I know…” he snickered, “I know what you’d like.” 

He pushed his shirt out of the way and began tugging at his waistband. G’Kar moved to try and stop him, but only let him pull it off him even faster. 

“Oh…”

Mollari said again. He started chuckling to himself, but there was no malice there. Instead, he seemed excited. G’Kar’s human partners had reacted similarly, excited at the prospect of fucking an alien, and giddy over doing something so taboo. The thought that Mollari was feeling the same way made him sent a warmth all over him. Mollari reached out, only to realize that he was still restrained. Not that it hindered him for long. He trailed small kisses over G’Kar’s thighs, opened his mouth and let his fangs brush lightly against his skin. He moved towards the base of his cock, and with small licks up and down the shaft, let the head into his mouth, never taking his eyes off G’Kar’s. 

It had seemed like an eternity since their first meeting, when he had wondered what Mollari would be like in bed. They got good at pushing the other’s buttons, and as his fury over the proud Centauri ambassador’s terrible managing of his job grew, he decided that he would be glad to put Mollari in his place. He would look at him gesticulating and preening half-drunk in the council chambers and think how he would like to force him down on the ground and make him his in front of all the alien eyes. 

All fantasies, of course. And they had come to an abrupt end the day he betrayed him. Not a thought of him had been without blood-shed since.  
Now, he could reach out and hold him in place while thrusting in his own tempo. He could make him beg even more. Every single fantasy could be lived out as he wanted, and the cost had only been his world, his freedom, and Mollari’s clear head. 

His head fell back as he took his entire cock in his mouth, not even pausing to let his throat adjust. A brach curled around his balls, squeezing just ever so slightly. Three others entered his pouch like it was nothing. 

It was obscene, and it was with dread he realized that he didn’t want them to stop. Cartagia seemed further and further away from him, both in the room and in his mind, like a barrier was rising, protecting them from his fascinated gaze, from the knowledge that his daydreams had become something twisted.   
It didn’t take long before he found himself shuddering between Mollari’s limbs. He didn’t let a drop spill, but swallowed everything with a satisfied grin. He began stroking and licking him again. Not that there was a need, G’Kar realized. He was still hard.

“Well. I thought I told you to do as you wanted with him, Narn! Not let him have his way with you! Go ahead and mount him.” 

Cartagia’s voice rang out in the room, tearing the barrier down. Mollari looked towards him, eyes hooded. He almost seemed defiant. 

“Something wrong with your ears, Mollari? On your back!” 

He obeyed, his necklace rustling as he laid down. G’Kar hesitated. Despite being hard, despite Mollari’s naked body in front of him, despite whatever he had been injected with, he found himself unwilling to move. Mollari suddenly sat up. He was biting his lip,

“We shouldn’t…” he mumbled, “It’s bad…” 

Yet he spread his legs a bit, and the brachs snaked around him, intent on pulling him closer. He inched towards him, and was met with a rain of kisses on his neck and jaw. Mollari finally pressed one to his mouth before lying down as instructed. 

G’Kar spat on his fingers, impressed that he could produce any saliva at all, and smeared it onto him. Mollari gasped and began snickering when he pressed one finger inside. 

“None of that,” Cartagia’s voice rang out again, “do it properly, Narn.” 

He grabbed Mollari’s thigh and moved until he was sitting comfortably between his legs. For a moment, he considered just pretending by lying on top of Mollari and grunt. But in state was, Mollari would protest. And what if Cartagia decided to come closer and inspect them? 

“I’m sorry…” 

He mouthed. Mollari lifted his hands and ran the back of his hand against his cheek, smiling at him. It faded as he entered him. He had been told by his human companions that he was big. Too big, some times. But they had had time and lube, and if that didn’t do the trick, his fingers and tongue. Now, he could just pray that despite Mollari’s mutterings, he had attempted this before, and that he could keep calm in this state. 

“Ow…” 

He sat up again, spat at himself and moved further in. Mollari cried out, and he started kissing him furiously all over his face and neck. He kissed back through heavy puffs of breath, eyes still wide. 

G’Kar was about to pull out, only to notice how Mollari wrapped his legs around his waist, and was starting to force him into himself. 

“Mollari…”

“It’ll be good soon, won’t it?” 

“Yes.” 

He started thrusting slowly, grabbing onto the brachs’ bases. They coiled themselves around his arms, or went back to explore his pouch while Mollari kept on moaning and gasping. 

It was just starting to feel good when the warm feeling washed over him again, and it was as if he was seeing himself from the outside, thrusting harder and biting Mollari’s shoulder so hard that he screamed. It still rang in his ears as it softened and became words instead.

Faster

 

Please

 

I’m begging you 

The last one was dragged out as he returned to his body and shuddered hard. Mollari’s heels dug into his hips, and he could feel the brachs spill inside his pouch. 

Far away, Cartagia’s voice rang out:

“Fantastic,” he said, “utterly fantastic! I will never see anything like this again!” 

Mollari was kissing his face, completely unconcerned with the praise. 

“You’re so handsome…” he whispered, “Please… please, can we do it again?” 

G’Kar buried his face in his neck, realizing with dread that he was hardening, and had no other choice.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a small symbol on the screen that grew and shrank. Vir was staring at it, trying to will it into growing larger and opening up a black screen that would be filled with a human face welcoming him to Babylon 5’s CnC. 

Nothing happened. 

Nothing had happened in all the time he had spent being brought to this damn place. 

Just to add to his desperation, the microphone in the bay crackled, and a voice informed him that his flight would be leaving in a moment. 

He kept staring at the little screen around his wrist. He couldn’t contact anyone in hyperspace. It was now or never. 

He had wanted to be taken to a hotel or to Timov’s home. Anywhere close enough that he could receive news of Londo. The guard who had taken him had calmly informed him that he should follow Virini’s orders.

He was foolish to stand here in public, ready to blurt out sensitive information to whoever answered, but the trip back and forth would take 8 days. If Londo could survive that long, he would be a shell of his former self. 

The signal ended and he bit his lip. 

“Cotto? Vir Cotto?” 

He allowed himself to turn slowly, just like the other travelers turning to the loud voice. Two guards were being held back by the young man who had followed   
him. Their weapons were drawn. 

He swallowed, and to his own surprise, melted into a group that was heading towards his ship. 

“Where is he?! Where is Vir Cotto! By orders of the emperor…!” 

It died down as they rounded a corner and went through the corridor. They couldn’t know him. He was insignificant, especially when standing next to Londo. He tried to breathe easy, but he was breaking out in a cold-sweat as the fear and guilt mixed in his gut. 

His face was not one that people remembered. They couldn’t know. 

His steps towards the bay felt heavier and heavier the closer he got to the ship. Then a vibration started at his wrist, and a small bell rang out. He pressed down on the device, only to see Virini’s face,

“Cotto. I… I have to whisper. They’ll hear…”  
He looked nervously around,  
“They’re still alive. It looks like they might still be for some time… if the emperor’s mood does not change. We shall simply have to see.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Get home.” 

Virini disappeared, along with the heavy feeling in his feet. 

"Cotto!!" 

The guards had arrived. He didn't look at them, but breathed a sigh of relief as they ran the wrong way and began questioning the people on their way to Minbar. 

He had to take this chance. 

It was the only thing he could do.


	6. Chapter 6

“Please… please, can we do it again?”

Like a song he couldn’t get out of his head, Londo kept hearing his plea over and over.   
They had done it again. He didn’t know how many times. All he knew was that Cartagia’s mocking cries and G’Kar’s shuddering breath had mixed, while he, base as he had been, had begged and put on a show. 

Now he was awake as if from a dream, and his own behavior was foreign to him. He was lying curled up on the floor of a cell, caked in blood, cum and dirt, with only a wool blanket over himself.   
That was, unless he counted the necklace that was ringling whenever he moved. Cartagia had spoken to him when he put it on him, but he hadn’t heard him. Whether his hearing had failed him after all the punches to the face, or he had been too far away because of the drugs, he could only feel the shape on the stones to try and guess what it looked like. 

He wasn’t alone for too long with his thoughts however. Two guards tore the door open and walked in. 

“Get up.”

“There has been a grave misunderstanding…” he began, but got cut off when one of them used the end of his gun to sock him in the jaw. He saw stars when they dragged him up. His body ached all over. He was sore, and just standing made pain shoot through him. His legs felt as if they would give in under him.   
They pushed the blanket around him so that he had something to cover himself with, 

“Please…” he said, “Please, whatever he is paying you, I can double.”

“Talk again, and we’ll take your teeth.”

He closed his mouth, and they pushed him into the hallway, occasionally jabbing him with their guns to keep him moving. The chance that they would run into anyone in this part of the palace was unlikely, and yet he kept his head down.   
When they finally stopped, he could smell soap. The gilded doors opened and he realized they had taken him to the imperial bath-chambers.   
His eyes burned from the harsh light, but he had to see… what if Cartagia was there?   
It was one thing to have G’Kar fuck him, but he would crack his own head open on the tiles before he let that bastard touch him.  
All he could see were three men in light clothing, and their hands holding trays full of soaps and rags. He barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief before the guards pushed him so hard that he fell to the floor. 

“Twenty minutes.”

One of them said. 

The men took his hands and the wool blanket, helping him to his feet and into one of the smaller pools. He lowered himself slowly, wincing when his body finally hit the water. They went to work on him at once, washing his face and body, and straightening his poor crest. 

“Please… please, you have to get me out.”

He had almost screamed when one of the servants opened his mouth, revealing the stump of what had once been his tongue. Looking around, he realized he could see missing fingers and eyes, as well. He stopped asking and surrendered to the sponges and washcloths. The bath-chambers were made of white, black and golden tiles. In the corners and carved into the walls were statues of the gods. He looked at Illarus and pleaded with her for help. More than ever he wished he had spent time at her temple.   
The men polished the necklace, and put him into a soft robe just as the guards came back. 

They pulled him out of the warmth and dragged him down another hallway, jabbing him with their guns until they met a brick wall. It didn’t surprise him when it opened. But he found himself taking a step back when he saw that Cartagia was sitting there and staring at him with a hungry smile plastered on his face.

Londo averted his eyes as he was brought before him. He wasn’t sure whether it would offend or not, but he couldn’t bear to look up.

“Mollari,” Cartagia spoke, “is something wrong? You didn’t seem to have a problem yesterday.” 

Londo went cold all over as he stepped down from his chair and walked towards him. He yelped when Cartagia slapped both hands on his cheeks and started squeezing his face. 

“And you were so good yesterday, Londo!! You probably didn’t hear me, but you truly were spectacular! You were a lot more fun than you usually are. So buttoned up and restricted…” 

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead. Londo did his best not to resist, but his body tightened at the contact. Cartagia pulled away and let his hands slip down to Londo’s shoulders, 

“Keep it up. You want to earn this necklace, don’t you?”

He tapped one of the stones with a gloved finger. 

“I…”

“Of course you do!! All of my favorites have worn that!” 

Londo hadn’t noticed how he had grabbed a hold of his bicep, but with a hard squeeze, he was pulled forward until their noses were touching,

“And they all disappointed me. But you won’t do that, will you?”

Before Londo could gather himself enough to answer, G’Kar entered, flanked by four guards with cocked guns. They had stripped him down, too, leaving him in a pair of torn leggings. One of the guards shoved his gun into G’Kar’s back, and he walked forward until he was next to Londo. 

“There we are,” Cartagia said happily. With a wave from his hand, the guards withdrew.

“Mollari, last night the Narn had you. Now you can return the favor.”

With another wave, G’Kar sank to the floor. Londo followed, mouth drying. Cartagia returned to his seat. G’Kar was lying down on his back, hands clenched at his sides, and head turned to the exit and away from them both. He lifted his hips and pulled the leggings off himself. Londo put his hands his hands on his thighs and settled between them, all while studying him. He was clean and smelt like the soap from the bath-chambers. The wounds on his body were visible, but had paled considerably and looked as if they were trying to pull the healthy skin together. The details hadn’t been so clear from last night. 

He could sort of remember strong chest with ridges reaching all the way down, but not the stomach where he could glean the pouch his brachs had become so familiar with.   
The cock… he briefly wondered how G’Kar had fit inside him. He hadn’t been surprised at the pain and bleeding, but now he wondered how in the Maker’s name he had been able to walk.   
But he remembered the smell and how soft his mouth had been. He remembered that G’Kar had talked to him and looked at him kindly, and he couldn’t understand why.   
He felt pulled between disgust, confusion and curiosity. He didn’t want to admit to himself the things he had said last night, but he knew he had been throwing himself at him. But G’Kar couldn’t have taken advantage without Cartagia’s interference, could he? 

He was still staring at the hidden door, just waiting for Londo to get started. He so badly wanted to know what he was thinking. Did he expect this? Did he think he deserved it?   
It occurred to him that the humiliation from last night could be undone. He and G’Kar would be even, no matter what had truly happened last night. But while his brachs were waking up at the offering before them, Londo’s own head seemed to be somewhere else entirely. He couldn’t. 

G’Kar noticed how he was trembling, and he turned his head, his eyes darting towards Cartagia,

“Pretend I’m her…” He whispered, “pretend I’m your dancer.” 

“N-no…” 

Great Maker… what if Adira had seen him like this? He pulled away from G’Kar, only to get knocked down by a powerful shock. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Mollari?”

Another shock left him screaming. Once it settled, his eyes were dripping with tears, and spittle was running down his chin. Combined with the pain from yesterday, and now fully awake and aware, he found himself wishing for death. 

“Oh, come off it! Parin made sure it won’t damage those frail little hearts of yours,” he said impatiently, “but it’s still going to hurt you. Very much. I will use it every time you two are disobedient,” at that, he turned to G’Kar and gave him a shock, too. 

“Get back to your positions,” he ordered, “I want to see what you’re good for!”

They obeyed slowly. His own body felt as if it was made of lead. Each movement was slow and shaky. He put both hands on G’Kar’s thighs and spread them, letting his brach run over his cock. 

He wondered if he had closed his eyes when a door opened,

“Stop this at once!” 

Looking up, Londo could see that even with his skin in patches and under that dark hood, Morden’s eyes were widening in horror. 

“I said I did not want to be disturbed!”

“You can’t do this!!” 

Morden yelled. Cartagia jumped out of his seat,

“You dare…”

“Mollari is ours! I told you that already,” Morden snarled, “They will be displeased if this goes on for any longer.” 

Cartagia looked back and forth, then snapped his fingers,

“Put them back in their cells at once!”

 

They were pushing G’Kar between them on the way back, laughing loudly every time he hit one of the walls or columns. Londo’s guards didn’t look at him or do anything but hold onto his arms. He might as well have been a sack of old clothes they were getting rid of.   
When they finally reached the cell, sharp ‘beep’s went off on each guard. With one shared look, they shoved Londo and G’Kar into the same cell. 

“But shouldn’t we chain them?” one asked. 

“Are you mad,” another answered, “That’s the emperor’s signal! We should be running right now!” 

“Just lock the door and let’s get going!” a third one said, already with his back turned to them. 

As soon as their footsteps died down at the end of the hall, G’Kar rose and put his leggings back on. Londo’s eyes were turned to the door and that small sliver of light being let in. 

“Mollari.”

He looked up at G’Kar who was reaching out. He didn’t take the offered hand, merely sat there and tried to collect himself. Where… where had that bastard been during his torture? During last night! If he mattered that much to Morden’s associates, why had they not kept a better eye on him? 

“Mollari, are you alright?” 

“What do you think!” he screamed, “I’m just… just peachy!!” 

He shook his head over and over until G’Kar sat down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. He jerked away,

“Don’t you ever mention her again!” 

“Who? Your dancer?”

“Yes! Don’t mention her again! Not after what… not after last night! Or today!” 

G’Kar's mouth formed an 'o',

“So it was her. She was what was dearest to you.”

“I told you to stop,” Londo snarled, “if you know what’s best for you.” 

G’Kar could force his face into the floor and crush his skull in a matter of seconds, but he didn’t care. In fact, it might be better if he egged him on long enough and let him end his misery.  
He didn’t seem to care, however, but started rummaging through his things. 

“Here.” 

Londo recoiled at the bloodied and filthy offering he was being handed.

“What…”

“It’s my shirt,” he shrugged, “or it used to be.” 

Londo held it between his thumb and index finger, “I…”

“It’s that or the blanket, Mollari. I’d offer you my trousers, but your emperor saw fit to dispose of them.” 

“He is not my emperor,” Londo said between gritted teeth, “he is…”

“A monster.” G’Kar finished for him. 

Londo sighed lowly as he held the shirt up. It was more of a tunic than anything else. Thicker than his own shirts, but he would still feel the need for a waistcoat. That was, had this ‘gift’ been given under normal circumstances. Then again, when would it be normal for G’Kar to give him anything? He put it on, and dragged the robe on over it. The blood had dried, and the material was rough and heavy, providing some much-needed warmth. It didn’t make him feel any less uneasy next to G’Kar, however.   
He had gotten back into the remains of a leather vest of some kind and was sitting opposed to him. He looked as if he was getting ready to meditate.

“I… I failed,” Londo said quietly, “Our worlds are doomed.” 

“I know.” 

G’Kar replied after a while. 

“I couldn’t let him. I was so certain he would kill you when he ordered that whipping. I was so certain you wouldn’t scream.” 

He wondered now if it would have mattered. Wouldn’t have Cartagia only demand more after one limit had been reached? 

“Before my whipping you said that you understood what it meant to lose your pride. Now you have been through what I have endured. Tell me, is bowing and scraping comparable to what happened yesterday, and what almost happened today?” 

“What do you mean almost?! The worst thing that could have happened did in fact happen!!” 

“Did it now?”

“Yes!!”

G’Kar moved so suddenly that Londo almost fell back. Once again someone was uncomfortably close to his face,

“Cartagia told me to choose between watching him and his guards take you, or to do it myself.” 

He couldn’t even manage a ‘what’ as it all flashed before his eyes,

“I thought I was doing you a favor, Mollari. I was disgusted with it. With you being drugged. And while being hurt is no less than you deserve… I would never have chosen this way. But rather this than whatever Cartagia would have done.” 

“I didn’t know.” 

He rasped. 

“That’s always been your problem, Mollari. Ignorance.” 

Londo bit down, decided against taking another blow from him and grabbed his arm, 

“Fine!” he yelled, “Call me stupid all you want, but this is getting us nowhere! I told you once that we had to work together… can we do that now, or are you going to just laugh at me again?”

G’Kar cocked his head to the side, and gave Londo that eerie expression that he had had in the elevator on Babylon 5. 

“The deal is not off, Mollari. You’re still alive.”

“What?”

“If there is even a chance that we can make it out of this alive, we have to take it. I didn’t survive years of being shot at and chased just to face my demise at the hands of your emperor. Our job right now is to stay alive. I want to see my homeworld freed, and you want to see yours out of that monster’s hands. Can Cotto help us? Where is he?” 

“I don’t know. I think he’s gone. But I don’t know if that means he has left the planet or left us all entirely.” 

“I believe Cartgia would tell you if he had killed him. Show you, even.”

Londo had to believe that. He tried to drown the thought of Vir’s head being placed among the ones in Cartagia’s shadow cabinet with that sliver of hope.   
It led to thoughts of what G’Kar had said. It was his fate to die here, at the hands of an emperor. So many times Londo had thought his dream was what it was. He and G’Kar as old men, choking one another. Now he wondered if it would be a game where he, dressed up in finery, would be choked by to death by him for Cartagia’s amusement. 

“I don’t know what he is planning to do with us next…” G’Kar said, only to turn his head to the door, “Oh no.” 

“What?”

He didn’t reply, only looked to the door. Soon enough, Londo could hear the footsteps approaching from down the hall.   
It seemed they were about to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

“I DON’T NEED THEM TO MAKE ME A GOD!! I WAS FOOLISH TO THINK SO!!” 

Virini was trembling and doing his best to ignore the dead body on the floor. Their human guest had apparently overstepped, and the emperor had responded by spilling his entrails all over the carpet.   
There had been reports of terrible screeches on Celini soon after, and the vessels there had left. Cartagia had been tearing the room apart ever since.   
Finally, he had stopped in front of the eastern corner of the room where every inch of the wall was covered in images and statues of their gods. He had been screaming at them for minutes when Milo arrived. 

“I will not become a god. I AM A GOD!” 

He burst out into a surprised and relieved laughter, running a red, sticky hand over his own face,

“I am bound by this vessel… my body, true. But it does not diminish what I will accomplish!!”

He turned suddenly and ran towards a statue of Illarus. Graceful and mischievous, she was formed of what their guest had insisted on calling ‘marble’. 

“You…”

He whispered,

“You did this to me. Reduced me to this, so I might prove myself… like Venzhen, like Li!!”

He turned to the other statues. Venzhen’s massive body and smile had been captured in gold.   
Li came in many forms, depending on where she originated. While the east and west gave her classical beauty and poses meant to indicate ecstasy, the north and south preferred a more playful view of the goddess. Still sexual, but her face was never without a smile. Her poses were inviting and fun, as if she was urging the onlooker to come closer.   
This version was looking at her audience expectantly. It was made of gyv, a red stone that glittered in sunlight. Cartagia ran a hand over her face, leaving a smear that Virini hoped she would punish him for. 

“Venzhen was an emperor, but you were a commoner, lighting the way! If you could become a goddess, what stops me from reaching the divine?” 

He giggled to himself before snapping his fingers, dragging Virini mercilessly out of his trance. 

“Bring the Narn and Mollari here.” 

The fools had complained about Turhan when he had not worn his wig, or refused to fight back against the Narns. They had called him a weak, crazy old man. 

“NOW!” 

He bowed and fled the room, Cartagia’s guards tailing him. Turhan had been soft, that much was true. But he had been kind and predictable. 

The prisoners entered the room, their shoulders pressed together and eyes placed firmly on the floor. 

“Come,” Cartagia shouted, “Come and greet your new god!” 

He pulled a whip out of his jacket and cracked it against the floor,

“Kneel!!” 

They obeyed, resting their foreheads on the floor. Londo cried out when he was hit. G’Kar didn’t. The whip went over their backs and their their feet. Cartagia paused, kneeling in front of Londo. 

“Mollari. Look at me.”

He grabbed his crest, forcing their faces close. 

“Who am I?”

Mollari was shaking, eyes red from crying and his thin lips trembling,

“WHO AM I?”

“You are the living god Cartagia… the glorious and powerful.” 

He laughed and pushed Londo down. He took a hold of G’Kar’s neck,

“Narn. Who am I?”

He didn’t reply. He didn’t think Mollari cowardly for crying or for yielding, but it was different for him. Cartagia had gotten him to speak, to moan… but not yet to scream. 

“Still silent?” 

Cartagia kicked him so that he fell over on this side. He came back with the cane and lifted it over his head. 

“Stop! Stop, please have mercy on him! He’s just a Narn, he doesn’t realize the honor of witnessing a living god!” 

Londo cried. Cartagia did stop, but only to plant his fist in his face, 

“I didn’t ask you, Mollari. But just for that…” 

He put the cane down and found a small instrument in his coat. 

He started as it slid under G’Kar’s fingernail, breaking it open. The blood was gushing. Cartagia tore it off, throwing it aside. 

Still there was no sound from him.

“No?” 

He rose and went over the fireplace. He stared into the fire for a moment, then pulled out a burning log, unconcerned with how the flames were engulfing the glove on his hand.   
He went over to G’Kar, shoved his hand into his pouch and widened the opening. G’Kar could feel his chest tighten. 

The scream came surprising to both him and Mollari. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt. Cartagia spread his arms out as if he was experiencing ecstasy, then hurried to push the pouch around the wood, putting out the fire. 

“At last…” he wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye, “At long last.” 

The smoke seemed to be dancing around his face, and G’Kar fell back, only making a small noise when he tore the damn thing out of him and went back to the fire with it.  
Londo’s fingers brushed G’Kar’s,

“G’Kar, we can’t…”

He started shrieking as violent spasms had him contorting his body. 

“Don’t talk to him, Mollari.” 

Cartagia said calmly. With a broad smile, he pulled out a pair of rusty scissors. 

“Let’s have some more fun, instead.”


	8. Chapter 8

Their patience was wearing thin.

“Trip him!!”

Someone yelled.

G’Kar fell over, landing on his side, one again saving the drink that was on its way to Cartagia.

They had decided that if he made it over to him without spilling it all, he would have what remained in the bottle. 

He couldn’t care less about the bottle. He was more worried about what they would do if he didn’t. Fortunately, for now, no one was paying any attention to Londo who was chained up to Cartagia’s chair, serving as a footstool.

Cartagia, who was getting restless. 

“Are you tired, Mollari?” 

He smacked his ass, causing him to yelp loudly. 

G’Kar got back up, ignoring the pain in his feet and stumbling forward. 

“We ought to do something with your hair.” 

Cartagia said thoughtfully. The others turned to him, letting G’Kar complete his procession undisturbed. 

"Well, he is on the receiving end of pleasure now, aren't you, Mollari, hm? Your Narn has taken you as his mate."

The court froze before it erupted in panicked whispers.

“It’s only fitting that we will make sure they know where you stand.” 

He clapped his hands,

“Shearers and scissors!” 

“No, wait!” 

Cartagia turned to him. Shaking with revulsion, Londo lowered himself down and kissed his boots, 

“Please don’t…” 

He didn’t expect the kick. The tip of Cartagia’s boot hit his nose, and he cried out. 

“I didn’t give you permission, pet.”

One of the guards returned with the instruments, and Cartagia hauled Londo to the side of the throne, forcing his back up against it. Londo was doing his best to stop the bleeding without touching his own nose. 

“You have an attitude-problem, and I am going to fix that.” 

Mollari’s eyes met G’Kar’s, wide and pleading. Minister Virini came running before either of them could mouth something to the other, 

“Majesty! Why don’t you strip him naked and have him flogged??” 

Cartagia ignored him. 

“Y-you could make him and the Narn… right here! In front of everyone!” 

Now he snickered, testing the scissors,

“Virini, you know that is for my eyes only!” 

The first cut rang through the court, and Londo stopped struggling. With a flourish, Cartagia threw the lock away, letting it land in the drink G’Kar was holding. The hairs parted in the wine and were left floating on the top, gleaming under the shine of the lamps in the ceiling. 

Later, it would be remarked that even the Narn had looked horrified. 

“Majesty!!” 

Virini cried out, after the all-too-long silence,

“P-perhaps you could…” 

His voice was drowned out by the sound of the razor Londo’s. 

Hairs fell into his eyes, while large segments landed on his shoulders before falling to the floor. An eternity passed as the blood from his nose stained his waistcoat. Finally, the buzzing stopped, and Cartagia rose, 

“The throne has given you everything, Mollari! Now it is taking it away from you!” 

One could have heard a pin drop in the room. At least until they heard fabric rustling and a body hitting the floor as Lord Vemis fainted. 

“From ambassador to pet!”

Cartagia cackled, handing the closest guard Londo’s hair. 

“Take it out and burn it.” 

A deafening silence had fallen over the room. Not even his favorites could muster so much as a smile. Cartagia regarded his audience with a bored expression. 

“I suppose that is all the fun I shall have from the two of you today. Guards, remove them.” 

He didn’t feel the guards hands on him, or how they hoisted him up and dragged him down the corridors. He barely heard the low ‘I’m sorry, ambassador’ when they chained him up, or the cell door being shut.   
But he did feel it when G’Kar’s fingers made contact with his, and that he, without any dignity left buried his face in the rough, foul-smelling shirt, sobbing like his hearts were breaking.


	9. Chapter 9

G’Kar barely bothered to turn his head when the cell door opened, but he was forced to when the nervous one’s voice stammered:

“Ambassador?” 

Mollari had fallen asleep in the corner, with his back to everything. When G'Kar had checked on him last, there were pink splotches on his face from the crying, but the small cuts on his head had stopped bleeding. 

Looking up, G’Kar could see that it was indeed Cartagia’s unwilling lapdog. 

Virini, if he remembered correctly. 

They didn’t answer, and Mollari didn’t even acknowledge him. 

Virini stepped to the side, making way for two servants.   
G’Kar could scarcely believe it. Not only did they have water and food, but also large blankets. They put it down in front of them, avoiding eye-contact. 

“This is all we can do…” 

Virini said, wringing his hands. 

“Please understand…” 

One of the guards snorted, 

“That’s enough, minister. You’ll get us all trapped in there.”

The servants and minister left, the door slammed shut, and G’Kar was left with the goods lying on the floor. He grabbed one of the blankets and draped it over Mollari.   
He took a fruit for himself. It was so ripe that his teeth barely touched it before the sweet juice spilt onto his fingers and clothes. 

“Come on, Mollari. Eat.” 

“No.” 

G’Kar took a packet of snix, tore it open and dove in. 

“Why should I bother? Everything is lost.” 

“His order won’t matter, Mollari…” 

Londo sat up, red-eyed and pale,

“That isn’t what I’m worried about! I’m still ambassador no matter what he says! But I can never see any of them in the eye again!! Empathy is hard enough, but pity? I’d rather he just get it over with and kill me.” 

He sank back down, and G’Kar crawled over to him, shoving a fruit into his face. He batted weakly at it before accepting it. G’Kar sat, his lower back pressing to Londo’s. It was close to comforting.

“Do you remember the first time we met on B5?” 

He did, but he didn’t say a word. G’Kar kept chewing

“You were so drunk that you could barely stand, and you were yelling about your prophecy. Or is it our prophecy now?”

He didn’t want to think back to G’Kar rummaging through his mind, growing angrier by the second. Angry and disappointed, he remembered, for G'Kar had thought, maybe hoped, that Londo was only an unwitting pawn in the chaos. Now he knew better. 

He thought back to the party held in G’Kar’s honor, instead. The temperamental and charismatic narn ambassador they had all heard so much about. Londo had tried to get off the station ever since the picture of him was released. He was ordered to stay by Sinclair, who was oddly sympathetic, but who couldn’t hide him. He wound up drinking so much that when someone was sent to fetch him from his room, he put up minimal resistance.

“You tried to have Mr. Garibaldi arrest me for… pre-meditated murder, was it?”

He chuckled, 

“You made a complete ass of yourself that day, and you kept doing so. Yet you kept your post, and gained power.”

At the cost of your people, Londo thought to himself. 

“If you came back from that, you can come back from this.”

G’Kar couldn’t possibly understand what this meant. Public castration would have been less humiliating. His status, his accomplishments and his pride were being burnt in the backyard at this moment. But whether because the Narn needed him alive for a while longer, or because there was nothing else to do, he was cheering him up.   
Doing his best not to seem ungrateful, he dug his teeth into the fruit and enjoyed G’Kar’s warmth.


	10. Chapter 10

“And there we have him.” 

They had pulled him out, keeping him somewhat elevated from the ground, so that he wouldn’t have to walk. But now they had dropped him at the old bath, in front of the stairs leading up to Cartagia’s seat. 

“Feeling better today, Mollari?” 

He had never felt this small and unimportant in his life. Fear wasn’t foreign to him in any way, but this kind of fear wasn’t laced with adrenaline and the risk of a few scrapes and at worst a bottle to the back of the head. Gods, not even having his ship blown out of the sky had made him feel like this.   
They had come in the early daylight and hauled G’Kar away. Londo had been sitting alone for hours before someone came to fetch him as well. 

“I am displeased with you.” 

Cartagia said as he came walking down the steps. The handle of his cane was put on Londo’s chin, and forced it upwards.

“Look at me when I speak to you.” 

“As I said, I am displeased with you. Your body can’t endure much, and you’re worthless as entertainment for the court. You didn’t even put up a fight yesterday. What kind of man are you exactly?” 

Londo stared back, offering no response. Cartagia gave a sigh of disappointment, 

“I suppose you’re only really suited for one thing.” 

He clapped his hands, and at the sound of rattling chains and heavy footsteps, G’Kar stepped forward from one of the hidden doorways.  
Londo breathed a deep sigh of relief at the sight of him. He had been so certain…

“I’m sure you remember your little encounter with my blend. I decided to let your dear Narn try the new and improved version. The reaction was a bit… unexpected.” 

They brought G’Kar into the light, leaving Londo gaping. G’Kar was naked, far away and very aroused.

“As I said, a peculiar effect. He is not nearly as responsive as you were, and I don’t think he will be unless you help him out a little.” 

Londo’s throat was dry. Narn strength was not to be trifled with, he knew that from experience. But like this? G’Kar would break him without a second thought. 

“Go on… or should I let the guards have some fun with him?”

“That won’t be necessary, your majesty.” 

He said, surprising himself. Cartagia gave him a friendly pat on the back before shoving him in their direction. The guards hauled G’Kar over, meeting him in the middle, and removing the chains before leaving. They were not even out the door before Londo had more than an armful of Narn to deal with, and a tongue lapping at his neck. Shaking, he reached down and touched him, receiving a hiss he wasn’t sure sounded grateful or frustrated.   
He didn’t get a chance to ask, however, as Cartagia’s damn cane swatted at his arm, 

“On your knees, Mollari.” 

Londo’s eyes widened, and G’Kar nipping at his ear made nothing better. He grunted when Londo attempted to push him off, and pressed the hard cock against him instead. 

“Now.” 

Slowly, he ran his hands over G’Kar’s chest, putting some distance between them. The red eyes were unfocused, but seemed to register him sinking downwards.   
Once on his knees, put his hand on G’Kar’s hip, and focused on relaxing his still dry throat. Grasping the cock in front of him, his tongue darted out, tasting it. 

A loud groan escaped G’Kar, and suddenly, he was grabbing Londo’s head, thrusting himself into his mouth. He was thick and hard, and with the speed he was jamming it down his throat, it was hard to even think about breathing, and instead left him drooling and gagging after only a few pumps.  
He put his other hands on his hips, steadying himself. For whatever reason, it made G’Kar slow down, and gave him ample opportunity to get a pause to breathe through his nose. 

“Now, now, Mollari! No tears here!” 

Cartagia chuckled. 

Londo’s vision was far too blurry to see exactly where Cartagia had placed himself, and he preferred it that way.   
G’Kar’s grip loosened ever so slightly before the onslaught began again, this time with Londo a bit more prepared. 

He wasn’t ready for how he suddenly picked up the pace, only to abruptly stop with his cock shoved as far down as it could go and cried out, emptying himself. The moment his grip went weak, Londo pulled back, coughing and spitting and sobbing as he attempted to get some air. When he opened his eyes, G’Kar was next to him, also on his knees. He started kneading his sides and went for his neck before Londo could even wipe his eyes.   
As his breathing returned to normal, he tried his best to ignore G’Kar pawing at him. That’s when he bit him. He cried out, and Cartagia howled with laughter. 

“Spread your legs, Mollari!”

G’Kar was erect again, his cock pressing at Londo’s thigh. He was too tired to be disgusted with himself as he did as he was told. G’Kar settled, leaning over him and approaching something resembling a smile as his face inched close, 

“W-wait!” 

G’Kar was slick with cum and saliva, but it still hurt when he went in.   
His brachs betrayed him and started curling around spotted arms, looking for stimulation.   
G’Kar was rough, and Londo bit down, puncturing his own lip. How long would this last, he wondered. Narns were known to have relative low stamina in bed, but with that concoction, it seemed as if G’Kar intended to spend all day and night taking him. Another loud groan, and he felt himself be filled up with something warm as G’Kar collapsed on top of him. 

“Mollari…” 

He whispered into his ear, hardening again. Londo could feel himself squeezing G’Kar, and found himself searching for a reaction in the face that appeared to be close to escaping the daze.   
Getting out of his own reverie, Londo put his legs around his waist,

“G’Kar, you’re hurting me. Slow down.”

“Mollari?” 

“Yes, it’s me. Just…” he adjusted his position, “Go slower.” 

“I love you.” G’Kar said. His eyes were wide, “I think I love you.” 

Mirroring what he had done a few days ago, he put his hand on G’Kar’s cheek. He was trying to think of an answer, but G’Kar filled him again and his head fell backwards.  
Cartagia clapped his hands,

“There we are, Narn!”

Cartagia’s applause and G’Kar’s ragged breathing grew more and more distant. Was he to lose his hearing in addition to his sight?

“Again!”

That was the last thing he heard before he slipped away.


End file.
